


Normal People Don't Put Bones On Their Trees!

by xgraciela



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Holidays, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, but fluff overall, chemistry is fun, tiny tiny tiniest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgraciela/pseuds/xgraciela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from the dead, it’s their first Christmas together. And Sherlock is very creative with decorations :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal People Don't Put Bones On Their Trees!

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt at 221B fic and also first published fic under my name in this fandom. I hope you will like it. No betas were harmed with this fic ;)
> 
> Originally written as a part of Christmas card exchange in 2013.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!

"Sherlock, what on earth did you do? I thought we had a deal!"

"What deal?"

"You promised me that we would have an absolutely normal tree!"

"What is wrong with this one?"

"You are aware that normal people don't put _bones_ on theirs, or actually, _any_ body parts?!"

"Ah, so you like the test tubes then?"

"Don't change the topic!"

"It's made from a mixture of silver nitrate in sodium hydroxide in which you add ammonia to release the silver ion to make the glass surface--" 

"Sherlock!!"

"--look like mirror! And what is wrong with Argus?"

"A-...The skull has name?!"

"I told you he was my friend."

"I'm not even going to comment on that. Fine, I give up. I just thought we could have a normal, boring Christmas together after what we've gone through during the past years."

"You hate boring. And I thought you might actually appreciate it being different from the last one you had.."

"I didn't have any tree last year."

"I know."

"..."

"I didn't either, but then again, that is nothing unusual for me."

"..."

"Merry Christmas, John."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, I think you are right."

"Sorry?"

"The silver coated test tubes are quite awesome, really. But we are putting that skull away. Now."

"Why?"

"Because he's not going to watch as I'm going to kiss you, bastard."


End file.
